Y AL FINAL
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Con el amor podemos ser una persona, pero con el desamor somos otra, es lo que la rubia sintió al ser despreciada por su amado prometido.
1. La muerte de Lizzy

**HOLAA ARE ESTE FIC CORTITO. ESPERO LES GUSTE AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA MUERTE DE LIZZY**

_Una joven de cabellos rubios entra corriendo a la mansión Phantomhive busca a su prometido de ojos azules, este día es su cumpleaños 15 y espera que él lo haya recordado, entra a la habitación donde el lee un libro y ahí como separador una fotografía de ella, aquella equilibrista que él no podía olvidar_

-Ciellll Ciel Ciel

-Lizzy que demonios quieres?

-Olvidaste que día es hoy?

-No, es martes, por qué?

-Es en serio?

-Anda vete no me molestes

-Siempre que vengo tienes este estúpido separador, quien es he?

-Nadie que te importe

-Dímelo, soy tu prometida

-Vete molestas

-Odio a esta mujer. Sea quien sea te importa más que yo

_Lizzy tomo la fotografía y la arrojo a la chimenea, esto hace enojar a Ciel quien la toma por los hombros y la arroja contra la pared terminado con una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro de la rubia_

-Ella era alguien mejor que tú, no era una estúpida niña caprichosa, llorona, materialista, ridícula, era una mujer, cosa que de eso no tienes nada

-Ciel yo

-Vete, no quiero verte, eres una niña idiota

_Con esto la rubia salió en silencio, sin siquiera avisarle a su doncella. Camino sin rumbo fijo, al inicio no lloraba solo se tocaba el lugar donde la mano de su prometido había dejado una sensación de ardor, la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero en ligeras gotas, luego en una fuerte tormenta, esto la hace desatar todas sus lágrimas, llorando a lado de una roble, no tiene consuelo, su corazón está completamente roto, se abraza a si misma_

-Juro por dios, que este es el último día que lloro, que a partir de hoy aquí entierro el alma de Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, prometida de Ciel Phantomhive, a partir de hoy solo soy Ethel Midford, guerrera de la orden de los caballeros de la reina.

_Dicho esto la joven se quitó su vestido, cabo un agujero y lo sepulta junto con las cintas que momentos antes hubiesen sostenido sus coletas y por ultimo sus zapatos de tacón bajo, una vez terminada su acción se dirigió a su casa, al entrar descubrió que estaba vacía lo cual la hizo sentir bien, deseaba estar sola, subió las escaleras entro a su habitación y tomo unas tijeras, con delicadeza corto su cabello el cual después de llegar a sus caderas termino a la altura de sus hombros, abrió su armario y ahí saco un vestido de funeral ,esmalte de uñas negro, una cinta negra como tiara, y zapatos de tacón alto. _

_Como pudo prendió la chimenea y todos cada uno de sus vestidos los arrojo al fuego, luego sus zapatos y al final sus listones para cabello._

-Adios Elizabeth, niña idiota.

_Mientras tanto al anochecer en la mansión Phantomhive_

-Joven amo

-Que quieres?

-Sabe dónde esta lady Elizabeth? Paula la está buscando hace más de dos horas, pensé que estaría aquí con usted

-Sebastian, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para Lizzy, además hizo algo que me enfureció, debe estar llorando por ahí

-Bien, entonces suspenderá la fiesta?

-Fiesta? Sebastián cual fiesta?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños número 15 de lady Elizabeth. Los sirvientes le prepararon un pequeño baile con usted y yo prepare el pastel favorito de la señorita

-Maldición, esa era la insistencia de este día

-Entonces amo?

-Busca a Lizzy y tráela, sus padres vendrán esta noche me imagino

-Si mi lord

_El mayordomo estaba a punto de salir cuando la joven entro, en su mirada no había luz solo una amargura infinita. La cual hizo escalofríos en el conde, mientras que el mayordomo sonreía con malicia al verla_

-Quien es usted?

- Ethel Midford, conde vengo a informarle un asunto importante

-Lizzy? Que es lo que te sucedió? Lizzy dímelo

-Ya le dije mi nombre es Ethel y para usted soy lady Midford

-Sebastián trae te. Esto parece ser serio

-Si mi lord

-Bien que me quieres decir Lizzy?

-En primer lugar no me llame asi, en segundo lugar solo vengo a informarle que a partir de hoy usted y yo dejamos de estar comprometidos

-Que? Espera, Lizzy, deja tu capricho y

-Conde no es ningún capricho, dicho lo anterior, me retiro

-Lizzy, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ven bajemos y bailemos una pieza

-Cumpleaños, no usted se equivoca, no lo es, hoy es el día en que el alma de esa a quien llamo Lizzy murió. Le reitero mi nombre es Ethel Midford. Y bailar, jamás lo harían con usted, lo odio.

_La joven salió y Sebastián con su sonrisa malévola se acercó a su amo colocándose a la altura del anonadado conde_

-Dígame amo, que se siente matar un alma pura y corromperla con tanto odio y desprecio


	2. El funeral

**Como dije este es un fic pequño asi que dejo este cap y espero sus criticas hasta el siguiente cap.**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL FUNERAL **

_La joven de cabellos rubios salía de la habitación cuando el joven conde la tomo de la mano haciéndola volver_

-Lizzy dime que es lo que te paso

-Maldita insitencia, esa Lizzy esta muerta entiéndalo

-Si es así por que estas aquí?

-Déjeme ir, tengo que volver a casa

-Sebastián prepara todo abajo, nosotros iremos en un momento, es una orden

-Si mi lord, con su permiso lady Midforf

_El mayordomo sale de la habitación mientras que dos jóvenes se miran al extremo de la misma_

-No romperás este compromiso

-Usted estaba comprometido con Elizabeth Midford, yo soy Ethel Midford

-Ya basta, dime todo esto es por la bofetada, lo siento, no debí

-Debo irme, comenzara a llover si

_De pronto Sebastián entra con Paula quien llora a mares _

-Que es lo que pasa?

-Mi lord tenemos una mala noticia para lady Midford

-Joven ama acaso ya lo sabía?

-Saber qué?

-Sus padres, acaban de fallecer, al parecer su carruaje fue atacado y al resistirse

-Madre, padre, no –_Se desmaya-_

-Elizabeth, Sebastián ayúdame, Elizabeth despierta

-Si mi lord

-Joven ama

_La noche callo, todo silencio, ella no abría sus ojos y eso le comenzaba a preocupar_

-Mi lord, debe ir a dormir, mañana será el funeral

-Sus padres han muerto y yo

-Ande mejor descanse, no vale la pena si ella está en mal sentido y usted también

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Lizzy

_El amanecer hizo presente su luz, los sirvientes prepararon todo para el funeral de los Midford, Paula quería llorar, pero al ver que su ama no hablaba, ni derramaba una sola lagrima, las dejaba caer en silencio para que su ama no lo supiera, una vez terminada la misa se dirigieron al cementerio, ahí sepultaron al matrimonio, junto a sus lapidas se hallaba otra mas _

-Lizzy, piensan que murió?

-No yo misma la hice poner

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Se lo dije conde, ayer murió esa a quien llamo Lizzy, murió bajo su propia mano, ahora solo queda rendirle un funeral digno, más allá de una tumba clandestina en un roble

-Señorita Midford?

-Quien es usted para hablarle así a mi prometida?

-Lo siento es un mensaje para la señorita

-Muchas gracias lo leere en el carruaje camino a casa

-Lo siento señorita pero, no puede volver, es parte del mensaje, y se lo debo dar en persona

-Entonces dígamelo ahora

-Sus padres dejaron ordenes estrictas que si algo les pasaba y su hermano no estaba en Inglaterra, se quedara con su prometido, dado que su seguridad corría peligro

-No puede ser, tan débil creen que puedo llegar a ser

-Lizzy es lo mejor, aun eres mi prometida el compromiso jamás se rompió oficialmente

-Una cosa más, si la señorita deja de estar comprometida con el conde, pasara bajo tutela directa del vizconde Druitt

_-_Que? No eso jamás lo permitiré, ella sigue siendo mi prometida, así que si se quedara conmigo

-Nadie te pidió que

-Basta Elizabeth, si es necesario te llevare a la fuerza

-Trate de hacerlo y

-Sebastián es una orden ayúdame con Ethel

-Si mi lord

_En un rápido movimiento el mayorodomo golpeo levemente a Elizabeth en la nuca, haciendo que se desmayara y al mismo tiempo cayendo en brazos de Ciel_

-Digale a su majestad que mi compromiso con lady Midford esta en pie, y por tanto yo cuidare de ella

-Entiendo joven conde

-Amo todo listo para irnos

_Una vez mas en la fría mansión, el silencio reinaba, Paula había ido a la mansión de sus amos por cosas que su ama necesitaría al estar al frente de la orden de caballeros, mientras que los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive procuraban no hacer desastre alguno, y un joven conde volvía a estar en la habitación de su prometida quien despertaba _

-Cómo te sientes?

-Que me sucedió?

-Tuve que pedir a Sebastián que me ayudara a traerte

-Le dije conde que no

- Mira si lo que quieres es romper el compromiso, de acuerdo por mí no ay problema pero será hasta que tengas la edad suficiente y no caigas en manos de ese vizconde

-Le diría que no me entiende, pero creo que necesitaba conocer todo el dolor que conocí la noche anterior para saber por qué no se puede amar, sonreír, para dejarse perder en la soledad, conde en tres años tendré la edad esperada no es así?

-Si, así es Ethel

-Entonces me quedare aquí, pero le pido que no se meta en mis asuntos, y no me hable tan siquiera, como le dije yo lo odio, y no quiero verlo de nuevo así en mi habitación, a partir de hoy el compromiso sentimental entre nosotros no existe solo será de conveniencia

-Se que no eres así Ethel, pero dejare que tu capricho disminuya

-Largo

-Mira

-Dije largo Conde Phantomhive, entienda lo odio con todo en mi alma, ahora largo

_La joven tomo el florero cercano a su cama y se lo arrojo a Ciel quien lo pudo esquivar pero en un momento sintió como las palabras de su "Lizzy" le lastimaban, ahora no sabía por que se sentía asi, pronto entro Finny y Mey-Rin para calmar a Lizzy, mientras tanto Ciel se encerró en su despacho junto a Sebastián_

-Porque, porque rayos me siento así

-Sera por que el joven amo conoció el odio de la única persona que si le importaba

-Qué? Dime a que te refieres habla maldito demonio

-Con gusto mi lord. Bien siempre que alguna persona hacia mención sobre la persona valiosa para usted, en silencio recuerda a lady Elizabeth, pero siempre lo niega, ahora que ella murió

-Como que murió?

-Vera amo los humanos son deliciosos bocados los cuales están divididos en dos, se podría decir que una mitad es la que esta llena de felicidad, mientras que la otra es la oculta, la cual solo sale a la luz una vez que se corrompe

-Cuando dijiste que corrompí su alma

-Se volvió muy ostentosa para cualquier demonio, ahora con la muerte de sus padres, es incluso tan deliciosa como su alma mi lord, pero fue digno una lápida a su alma pura, ahora es tan apetecible que

-Aléjate de ella, esto es mi culpa y buscare que vuelva a sonreír

-Sabe, ese era exactamente el mismo deseo de la señorita cuando usted volvió, ella lo que quería ver sonreír de nuevo, lástima que el alma de esa señorita quedo en la lápida este día no le cree mi lord?

- Lizzy


	3. Misión

**Como dije este es un fic pequeño asi que dejo este cap y espero sus criticas hasta el siguiente cap.**

**CAPITULO III**

**MISIÓN**

Un mes había pasado desde aquel funeral, aunque la marquesa y el conde vivian en la misma mansión casi no se miraban o cruzaban palabra alguna, si bien esta vez el conde era quien prentendia acercarse no la dejaban todo cambio una tarde de invierno, cuando la joven marquesa y el conde se encontraban en la misma habitación de lectura sumergidos en sus estudios

-Joven amo un mensajero de la reina trae una carta

-Bajo en un minuto

-Es para lady Midford

-Sebastián estas seguro?

-Bueno el dijo que es para ambos

Como si el viento pasara Lizzy bajo rápidamente sosteniendo su vestido, con cierta rapidez el conde salió tras ella y un divertido mayordomo les alcanzo en la recepción

-Que? Lees sola una carta para los dos?

-Es en serio esto, debo partir con el?

-Si lady Midforf

-Suficiente, Lizzy digo Ethel de que se trata

-La reina nos pide investigar algo juntos, sin embargo

-Ciel déjame ver

-Joven amo desea algo en especial

-Llama a Nina necesito que haga trajes especiales para mi y para ella

-Que fastidio, tener que vivir aquí es una cosa, viajar juntos

-Entonces realizo los preparativos?

-Si no me queda otra opción que viajar con tu amo

- No creo soportar esto _–Pensamiento- No me rendiré hasta verte sonreir de nuevo Elizabeth _

Los días pasaron y la modista realizo sus diseños a modo de que ambos jóvenes combinaran, el dia de partir llego Lizzy bajo las escaleras, el joven conde al verla le ofrecio la mano con elegancia fue rechazado, mientras que el demonio reisa para si mismo al ver como su amo sufria el rechazo de la rubia

-Bueno es hora de irnos, ustedes

-SI AMO

-No destruyan la casa o me las pagaran

-SI AMO

-Paula ayuda en lo que puedas

-Si joven ama, no desea que la acompañe?

-No tu quédate aquí. Confio en que estaras bien

-Si ama

-Lizzy vámonos

-Hm bien nos vemos chicos

-Cuidese lady Elizabeth

-Cuide al joven amo

Subieron al carruaje este inicio su marcha con Sebastian como chofer

-Bien escucha esta es la misión Lizzy

-Ya la lei, muchas jóvenes doncellas han desparecido junto a sus amados, y cuando vuelven a casa no recuerdan nada, lo curioso

-Es que mueren a los 3 días de volver, mientras que ellos viven

-Esta fue la razón por la que nos enviaron juntos

-Mira se que no me quieres, se que me odias pero tratemos de hacer que esta misión sea en equipo

-Equipo, mas no entendido?

-Con eso me conformo, anda hemos llegado

-Es tu mansión de velada

-Si, por el momento esta sola esto nos ayudara

-Entonces a fingir. Mañana es el primer baile de la temporada

-Se dice que solo lleva a las parejas con verdadero amor

-Eso será un problema para nosotros

-Hace frio toma mi abrigo

-No, Nina confecciono el mio ligero pero caleinte, no te quites el tuyo o enfermaras pequeño

-Me dijiste pequeño, espera Ethel Lizzy

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al edificio donde los expedientes eran guardados, como siempre el conde hizo que Sebastian les buscara una forma de entrar, y ahí dentro comenzaron a ojear uno por uno los caso

-Que tienes Lizzy?

-Ann y Marcus Fletcher, ambos se habían comprometido y tenían dos dias de casados cuando los secuestraron

-Mmm, este es diferente Juli Carpenter y Artur Mcgregor, se comprometieron un año atrás su secuestro pero en este el fue quien murió

-Es raro pensé que solo eran las mujeres

-Amo mire esto

-Lizzy escucha esto

-Que es lo que encontraron?

-Los cadáveres de las victimas presentaron labios negros, uñas azules, y

-Escupieron sangre al final de su vida

-Un suspiro de sangre mi lord, aquí esta la clasificación del medico

-Lizzy vámonos tengo hambre

-Un te no nos caería mal

-Oigan ustedes, que hacen aquí

-Sebastian

-Si mi lord-camina hacia el hombre- Tome por su gratitud y ayuda

-Mi misión es cuidar estos expedientes, este soborno no ayudara

-Mira como te lla…

-Solo eres un conserje, no te agradecerán esa lealtad acepta el dinero y dejanos pasar

-Lizzy

-Ciel en marcha

-He?

-Amo es mejor no hacer enojar a lady Elizabeth

-Deja de sonreir asi o me las pagas Sebastian

Los tres volvieron a la mansión de temporada del conde, una vez ahí y por fuerza mayor ambos jóvenes jugaban ajedrez

-Veo que haz mejorado

-Siempre he jugado asi solo que no quería que te sintieras mal

-Sabes que siempre gano mi lady

-Te he dejado ganar mira jaque

-Que, no esto no puede pasar

-Con permiso mi lord, esta tarde he preparado te de la india, acompañado de un pastel de nueces y avellanas, con cubierta de licor

-Gracias déjalo ahí

-Si mi lord

-Entonces como saldrás de esto conde?

-Mi lady mire he quitado su reina

-Qué?

-Debe recordar que soy el mejor, usted no se queda atrás

-Tranquilo conde mire, jaque mate

-En que momento

-Haa él te estuvo delicioso y el pastel por igual felicidades Sebastián

-Gracias mi lady

-Me iré a mi recamara, nos vemos por la noche

-Espera Ethel

El conde quedo ahí anonadado por que la rubia lo había vencido en el ajedrez, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había vencido, no que fuera humano, ya que Sebastian era el único que lo había logrado y era un demonio

-Amo me permite unas palabras?

-Me arrepentiré pero adelante hazlo

-La reina ahora es el rey

-No entiendo explícate Sebastián

-Mi lord lady Elizabeth o más bien lady Ethel lo tiene en su poder por eso lo ha vencido, esta sucumbiendo ante la delicia de una alma femenina

-Eso no puede ser yo nunca

-Si siguiera siendo la dama que conoció le interesaría pero ahora que esta fuera de su alcance la desea

-Tu maldito demonio cállate

Toma la mano de su amo y deja al rey negro y a la reina blanca en ella

-Su jugada cambio amo, ahora su misión es doble, con la reina y con su corazón

El sabía que el demonio tenía razón, su misión no solo consistía en encontrar a los culpables de las muertes de los jóvenes comprometidos, ahora tenía que buscar cómo hacer que Elizabeth volviera a sonreír


End file.
